A Moth To A Flame
by BluEyes1120
Summary: She knows they'll never work. He knows they'll never work. They've tried a million times, but they can't just can't stay away from each other. Now that she's back in New Orleans he plans on not letting her go this time. Can they overcome their issues or will their enemies be greater than their love? Klaus/OC, Elijah/Hayley and others [I suck at summaries, give it a shot please :-)]
1. Chapter 1

**_AH… GOOD OLD NEW ORLEANS…_** I thought to myself as I inhaled the crisp night air deeply. The smell of cigarette smoke, alcohol, fried food, and vomit filled my nostrils and I smiled. _How I've missed you._ _It's been… A century… It also doesn't seem as though much has changed._ I walked along Bourbon Street silently observing as I went along. Humans walking, talking, coexisting side-by-side with vampires, unbeknownst to them in the blink of an eye their lives could be ended if any of us wished it to be so. Hell, they were completely unaware that there was an entire world of their deepest, darkest, fears of supernatural… Of ghosts, witches, werewolves, and vampires that existed right in their city. Some of us were their neighbors, their friends, or maybe even their bartender.

I continued on my way as men offered me beads in exchange for a glimpse of my secrets. Me, being who I was didn't have to worry much about that. I could be rather persuasive when I wanted to be. I passed women throwing up in the streets after drinking too much with their men holding their hair out of their faces, people getting arrested, and men fist fighting in the streets to prove their manliness. _No, nothing has changed at all. I don't know why I ever left this place to begin with_ , I reminisced with a smile _._ I turned off onto a much less crowed street en route to my hotel.

"Well, well, well… Look who's returned."

The voice stopped me dead in my tracks. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Elijah…"

"How nice to see you Patricia," he offered with a smile. "It's been… What? A century now? I see immortality has treated you well."

I sighed. "Trish," I corrected him. "It's nice to see you as well Elijah."

"Have you returned permanently?" he continued, the normal polite yet curt and coldness in in voice.

"No… Just passing through…"

"Pity. It would be nice to see your face around here again." The smile on Elijah's lips curled up even further.

"My apologies. I just have some business to take care of here and then I'm gone… Anyway, as nice as it was to see you again Elijah, I don't have much time and I must be going," I offered with a smile before turning to walk away.

"Niklaus will be very interested to know you've returned, Trish," Elijah called after me sarcastically, overly annunciating my name.

I stopped and spun around. "Please Elijah, don't tell him I'm here."

He frowned at me. "Do you really think I wouldn't tell him?"

"Please don't Elijah," I begged. "It will just be better that way."

"Better for who? You or my brother?" Elijah snapped.

I frowned. "For the both of us."

"Hmmm… I disagree," Elijah decided as he stroked his chin in thought. "Niklaus has only been scouring every corner of the earth for you for the last hundred plus years. To this day he still hasn't given up on his desire to find you. You two didn't part ways on the best of terms after all. Hell, you didn't even tell him you were leaving."

I winced mentally at the truth behind Elijah's revelation. "That's what I was afraid of. I'm begging you Elijah, please don't tell him. I'll be in and out of New Orleans before you know it. I promise. Klaus won't know I'm here and you don't have to tell him."

"Do you have any idea what you've done to him?" he demanded, his angry voice echoing off the buildings lining the empty street. "You do know he'll never stop looking for you."

"Don't you think I know that Elijah?" I snapped through gritted teeth.

"Do you?" he spat.

"I've spent the last century running from him Elijah. Every time I thought I had gained a little bit of distance, there was Klaus this close to finding me again!"

"Don't you think there's a reason for this?" he posed.

I frowned. "Freya I'm sure… He probably has her constantly keeping tabs on me, doing locater spells for him."

"He's different now you know?" he asked suddenly changing the conversation.

I scoffed at his question. "He's different? No. He's Klaus… He'll always be Klaus."

"You always calmed him," Elijah continued. "He always listened to you. You were the only one able to quell his rage. You were able to draw out a side of him that on one else ever was. You're the only person he ever loved more than he loves himself."

"That's why I had to leave…"

"I don't understand."

I sighed. "Klaus and I just aren't… Good together… We just aren't good for each other."

"I believe my brother saw it differently. He…"

"He is the reason I am what I am!" I snapped, cutting him off. "Because he was selfish. Because he wanted to decide my life. I was happy just living my simple ordinary little life completely unaware these sort of creatures and monsters we read about in books even existed! And now I am one!"

"In his defense, you were a werewolf and a witch before him…"

"I didn't know. My werewolf curse hadn't been activated yet and my parents never told me what I was or that any of this even existed! I would have been just fine living my normal _human_ life, but I couldn't because of his selfishness," I continued.

Elijah frowned. "Oh sure! He was so selfish that he did the only thing he knew he could do to protect you… To keep you safe! And all for a woman who made a life of hurting him no matter what he did! No matter how hard he tried to be whatever it was that you wanted! Sure, it may not be the life you would have envisioned for yourself but making you the second most powerful hybrid, second only to him so he knew you'd survive… So he knew you'd be safe… No matter where you ran, no matter how many times you hurt him… Yeah, that's extremely selfish of him! If it weren't for him, you would have been dead centuries ago. You would have been someone's dinner!"

I had no response for that. "But how long do you think it would have been before he grew to resent me? Resent me for constantly causing him to suppress the person he believes he really is. The dark side of him. He believes he's pure evil and nothing more," I shouted angrily.

"He did go on quite the rampage when you first left," he confessed as though he was reminiscing about it. "It really hurt him you know?"

Elijah's words hurt. They hurt more than I wanted to admit they hurt. It hurt me to know I hurt Klaus. No matter what had gone on between he and I, I had never intended to hurt him. "I'm sure he's just fine now. Living free… Happy… The way he wanted to, being the person he believes he really is. I'm sure I'm nothing more than a passing thought now. That's why he doesn't need to know I'm here. There's no need to open old wounds."

"You're far from a passing thought and you damn well know that! He won't be happy until he finds you," Elijah answered, much softer this time. "So you want me to lie to my brother?" he asked, suddenly changing the conversation.

I shook my head. "I'm not asking you to lie, I'm simply asking you not to say anything. Just act as though you never even saw me tonight."

Elijah shrugged disinterested now. "If I were you I'd make it quick… Good news travels fast in this city." With that he disappeared into the night.

"Well, that went better than I expected…"

* * *

 **I PUSHED OPEN THE** door to my hotel room and the hot, musty, stagnant air was the first thing that hit me. I closed the door behind me with my foot and dropped my bag on the floor. I made my way over to the white painted, French doors that led to the balcony outside my room. The paint was very chipped. You could tell it had been a long time since that room had gotten some love and attention. I pushed both doors open to allow the room to breathe and a rush of fresh, night air hit me in the face. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, I scanned the room. The room décor was old and outdated, the light on the bed side table flickered every now and then, the wall paper was peeling, there were brownish stains on the ceiling where you could see water had damaged the ceiling from above, and the carpet was heavily stained throughout the room. There was a simple wooden dresser that the TV sat on top of. As I continued along I noticed a small, round, wooden table with two matching chairs in the far corner of the room closest to the doors to the balcony. On top of the table was a clear, crystal vase with a very intricate pattern carved into the glass, filled with roses and a bottle of wine on ice with two glasses in front of it. Very flashy, very expensive looking taste. A stark contrast to the dumpy looking room.

 _Flowers and wine? I didn't order flowers or wine for_ myself, I thought skeptically. I stood up and slowly made my way to the table. The vase contained eleven red roses and a single white rose. It was then it hit me. That's what Klaus always sent me. The red roses represented his love for me and the single white rose represented me and the purity he saw in me. "He knows…"

"He does."

I jumped in surprise before spinning around, not that I needed to; I already knew that voice far too well. "Klaus…"

"Well hello love." He smiled devilishly. "Oh come now, I'm not that big and scary; am I?"

"I see good news travels fast around here? Be sure and give Elijah my thanks."

He chuckled softly… Arrogantly… In a way only Klaus could. "Did you really think I wouldn't find out you'd returned to my city?"

I frowned. "I hoped not but I guess that wasn't the case. I'm sure Freya saw me coming from a mile away."

With vampire speed, Klaus crossed the room until he was inches from me. "You look marvelous," he remarked as his eyes scanned my body slowly and deliberately, ignoring my snide comment. "Just as beautiful if not more beautiful, if that's even possible, since the last time I saw you."

I took two steps back, hoping to gain some distance from him but I'd only managed to back myself against the wall.

He stepped closer to me; slowly, deliberately, making me squirm against the wall. "You know I'd never hurt you," he whispered, his lips dangerously close to mine.

"No?"

He frowned. "Do you think that low of me?" His position never wavering.

I couldn't comprehend anything. I couldn't get my brain nor my mouth to work. All I could do is shake my head. A mixture of feelings churned deep within me and all I wanted was to escape them… Escape him. _Why the hell did I come back?_

He chuckled revealing his devilish grin again. "You could have at least said goodbye," he whispered as he traced his index finger up and down my arm, pouting exaggeratedly; his eyes searching mine.

"Would you have let me leave?"

Klaus' face twisted into a scowl. He quickly spun on his heels and walked over to the table and sat down. "May I?" he asked, gesturing towards the bottle of wine and the glasses on the table. I always hated how we never had to talk about things he didn't want to talk about but when he wanted answers… There was no debate.

"Go ahead."

He poured himself a glass before filling the second glass as well. He pushed it in front of the chair next to him. I guess that was his way of asking me to sit down with him without actually asking me. I reluctantly gave in and took the seat next to him.

"Well what do you say we catch up a bit? It has been a century since I've last seen you," he suggested nonchalantly as he took a sip from his glass.

I nodded. "Oh sure… What would you like to talk about?" I questioned, trying to curb my sarcasm.

"I see you've left your blonde hair long. I always loved your hair long. How've you been? Where did you go? What have you been up to? Why did you leave without a word? Without a goodbye?"

I took a large mouthful of my wine. I wasn't quite ready for the rapid fire questions. "I'm sure you already know where I've been and I've been okay. How about yourself?"

His eyes flashed from his cup to mine. "Why did you leave?"

I frowned. "Klaus…"

"Tell me," he snapped, the expression on his face hard and cold. "Please," he quickly added, trying to sound gentler this time.

"You know why," I whispered.

He reached over and pulled my chair close to him before leaning in close to me. "Tell me," he nearly pleaded as his blue eyes searched mine.

"We aren't good for each other… You know that…"

"I think we are," he disagreed with a shrug.

"I know what you're trying to do you clever little fox but you know you can't compel me. I'm one of you," I answered with a sly grin. "I was also taught by the best…"

He traced his finger up and down my arm. "Yes but I do have my ways," he answered, looking up at me with those beautiful blue eyes of his.

I sighed. "And I quote, 'Do you know how incredibly exhausting you are? How incredibly exhausting it is to constantly pretend you're something you're not'?"

Klaus winced at my words… Well his own words coming back at him. "That was a long time ago," he whispered.

"But it's still true," I whispered back.

"I'm different now, you know?"

I couldn't help but to chuckle.

"And this amuses you?"

"Your brother tried to tell me the same thing… That you're different now… That you've changed but that's not the case. This is who you are. You've been this way for centuries. You're no different now than you were then. You're not going to change. You don't want to change."

His lips curled into a scowl. "How can you say that when you haven't even given me the chance to show you?"

"I know the things you've been up to Klaus. You know very well that your reputation precedes you. I know you haven't changed. Besides, don't you remember telling me I bring you too close to the light? To the good? And that's not you… That's not who you are and you're not going to change now?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. "That was a hundred years ago! Let it go!"

"Truth hurts doesn't it?"

"Maybe that's just what you're using as your excuse… To make you feel better about it. Maybe it's that you know there are dark parts deep within you; dark parts that you long to release, and when you're with me; I bring them out and you feel free, and that scares you?"

I pushed back my chair and stood up. "You know what? I really don't need this! I think you should go," I decided as I walked out to the balcony.

"Is that really what you want?"

He was now behind me, his hands firmly gripping my hips tightly, pulling me back into him. He used his nose to make me tilt my head back and to the side, exposing my neck to him. My body betrayed me and gave him no resistance.

"Do you?"

My brain was screaming 'Yes! I want you to leave!' but my body was aching for him to stay even after all these years. I couldn't get my head and my mouth to agree. He had my head spinning from all of the sensations coursing through my body. Things I hadn't felt in so long… Things that I'd never felt with any other man I'd ever been with… Things only he could make me feel. Before I knew it, his lips were on my collar bone and he was placing a line of soft, wet, kisses up my neck. He continued his sweet torture up my neck, lightly grazing my skin with his teeth, all the way up to my ear. I hated that even after all these years… After everything he'd done… Everything that happened between us… He still had this power over me.

"I don't think you do," he whispered seductively into my ear, his fingers gripping my hips tighter.

I shuddered against him and I could feel him smile at my reaction as he nuzzled my neck. Finally I couldn't take any more of his torture, quickly I spun around and pushed him up against the frame of the door roughly; both of my fists full of his shirt. I looked up into his blue eyes and they were gleaming with delight; a grin across his lips. My body was on fire and begging for him, he knew it. He knew I wanted him right then and there. I leaned in, inches from his lips. That's when I caught myself. I slowly released his shirt and backed away from him. The twinkle in his eyes faded and along with his smile.

"I'm sorry… I… Can't…"

"Perhaps you're right and it is time for me to go," he decided coldly as he straightened out his shirt.

"Klaus…"

"Good night."

And with that he was gone. I sighed loudly as I flopped onto the bed. I stared up at the ceiling trying to make sense of what just happened. My lips were still tingling from his kiss. I could still feel his hands on me, his lips on my neck. His scent filled my nostrils. I guess part of me hoped he'd come back if I left the doors open but deep down I knew he wouldn't. After what felt like forever, I gave up and closed the doors to the balcony. I crawled back into bed and turned out the light. I knew trying to sleep was useless but it's all I wanted to do.

* * *

The sun peering through the curtains woke me up. I looked at the clock and frowned. Nine-thirty it read. _So much for sleeping in._ I noticed a piece of paper folded and left on the bedside table. I reached for it and opened it up.

 ** _Darkness cannot exist without light_**

 ** _and light cannot exist without_**

 ** _darkness just like I cannot exist_**

 ** _without you nor you without me._**

 ** _Klaus_**

I shook my head and tossed the paper back onto the table. _Him and his damn perfect handwriting…_ I scowled before I slid out of bed and trudged my way to the bathroom. _Maybe a long, hot, shower will make me feel better. Maybe I'll come up with a good idea to take care of the business came for to begin with._ After showering and getting dressed, I headed out the door.

* * *

 **** Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals****

 _ **Author's Note :**_

 **Enjoy and thank you so much for reading!**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts on my writing.**

 **Please leave me some feedback so I can gauge how I'm doing and if I should continue the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**MY STOMACH BEGAN CHURNING** as soon as I saw the familiar house. When I got to the wrought iron gate surrounding the mansion I peered in. Immediately I came eye-to-eye with Freya. Her face twisted into a look of pure disgust and hatred as soon as she saw me. _This is going to go so well…_

"Freya, I need to talk to him."

The look on her face told me everything I needed to know. She wasn't happy I was there nor was she happy to see me at all for that matter. She slowly walked to the gate. "I heard you had come back. I hoped it wasn't true. I also kept out hope that someone would have figured out how to kill you by now…"

"I'm not staying. I came to handle some business and then I'm gone. Please let me talk to him."

She scoffed. "Talk to him? For what? There's nothing for you two to talk about so if you came to torture my brother some more you can just leave now. After the mood he came home in last night and the mood he's in today, I think you've already done enough."

My patience was wearing thin with Freya. She and I used to be the best of friends but that all got complicated when Klaus got involved. I would have just marched myself right in to find him myself but the house had been put in Freya's name. I needed to be invited in. Vampires do have some rules believe it or not. We can't enter a location that's in a human's name without being invited in. I guess you could say it protects them against us.

"Do you really think I would have come back… Be here of all places to talk to him of all people if it weren't important?"

She remained silent for a moment as if she was thinking about it. She frowned, deciding I was right. "Fine. Come on. You can come in," she answered reluctantly. "You know he has a girlfriend now don't you?" she added nonchalantly.

"Thank you, and I'm glad to hear that. I'm glad he's happy. He deserves it."

I followed behind her as she silently led me into the house and up the stairs. "She's quite beautiful as well. Her name is Aurora." She stopped in front of one room with the doors closed. "He's in there," she snapped before walking away.

I took a moment to gather myself together before opening the door. When I pushed the door open, Klaus was laying back against a mound of pillows on his bed reading a book. He looked up casually from his book and smiled.

"What an unexpected surprise," he greeted me, his voice thick with sarcasm.

"We need to talk."

He closed his book and set it down on a table next to him. "You made things quite clear last night. I'm not sure there's anything to talk about."

I frowned, my irritation quickly growing. "It's important," I snapped.

He shrugged. "Then come and sit down. We'll talk," he offered even more sarcastically, with a big fake smile as he patted the bed next to him.

I crossed the room and sat down on the edge of his bed facing him, one leg curled under me and the other firmly planted on the floor. "It's about Lucien."

"What of him?"

"He's coming for you," I confessed.

He shrugged, not in the least bothered. "Let him. It will be his mistake."

"No, you don't understand. He's devised a serum that has made him a hybrid as well."

He scoffed, still without worry, still not making any eye contact with me since looking up from his book. "As I said, let him come. It will be his own demise."

My frustration was rapidly growing. "You know what? Forget it then. I don't even know why I bothered. I knew I should have just kept going like I was going to and gotten the hell out of this God forsaken town!"

I snapped up to leave but he grabbed my arm and stopped me.

He frowned. "I'm sorry… Go on, tell me."

"He devised a serum extracted from each of the seven packs! He's not just a regular hybrid! He's something different… Something no one has ever seen before."

Klaus' face changed from amusement to worry and his eyes flashed to mine. "Thus giving him a bite even I can't kill."

I nodded my head. "Yes."

The emotions changed on his face a few times. The final look was on of nonchalance; of total disinterest.

"You have to protect yourself… Your family… You have to fight… We have to figure something out," I pleaded.

His face twisted into a scowl. "We? There is no we. You only want me to fight because you're in my sire line. You know if I die you die," he spat.

I stood up and walked away from him, hoping the distance between us would curb the overwhelming urge I had to punch him directly in the face. "How dare you! You know damn well I couldn't care less about this miserable existence in this miserable place! If it was just about the sire line, I wouldn't be here!" I seethed through clenched teeth.

"I would have thought that being who you are would make your life better and not so miserable. I gifted you…"

"Gifted me?" I snapped, cutting him off. "I was happy living my life the way I was, blissfully unaware that creatures from our nightmares really existed and then you went and turned me into one. You turned me into one so that no matter where I go, how far I run, I'll always be connected to you."

"In my own defense, you were a werewolf before me. You were also a witch before me. Remember? Now the vampire thing, I take full responsibility for that. If I couldn't get you to stay with me I wanted to ensure you were safe… That you were strong enough to survive without me being by your side. I did the only thing I knew to do! None the less, it seems I was right. You only want me to fight because you know if I die, you die."

My anger finally boiled over and I unleashed my fury. "It has nothing to do with the damn sire line! I couldn't care less if I died right now at this very second! I couldn't care less if everyone else in the entire sire line died! I couldn't care less if you tore me to shreds right here as I stand and you know that!"

"Then why? What are you here for? Why is this so important to you?" he demanded, clearly irritated by my audacity to yell at him.

"I don't know what you want from me!"

"The truth!" he yelled back.

"Because I love you, you idiot!" I snapped without thinking.

His eyes grew wide with surprise. Maybe for the first time in his life he was silent… At a complete loss for words.

"And I don't want you to die," I added softly.

With vampire speed he crossed the room to me. He stood for a second just peering into my eyes. His facial expression was soft, his eyes gentle. A side of him that was rarely seen. With both hands he took either side of my face and gently tilted my head up making me look up at him, his blue eyes searching mine for truth. "You love me?"

"Yes… I love you, you idiot," I finally admitted softly, rolling my eyes as I sighed in defeat. "I always have… I always will…"

"Say it again, you know, without the idiot part."

I couldn't help but to chuckle. "I love you Klaus. You are and always will be my weakness. You're right and you've been right the entire time."

With that his lips covered mine. He snaked both of his arms around my waist and pulled me into his body tightly. Our tongues danced together with wild and uninhibited passion. The passion I had fought off for centuries… The passion he had held onto for centuries. His right arm slid up my back and he wove his fingers into my blonde hair. He gave my hair a slight tug causing me to moan softly into his mouth. I could feel him smile against my lips at my reaction. I pulled at the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head before tossing it to the floor.

Using my own strength and vampire speed I pushed him backwards onto his bed. He grinned up at me causing muscles deep within me to clench hard with desire for him. I crawled up his legs, placing a trail of soft, wet, kisses from his belt buckle up his chest as I made my way up his body. I swung my left leg over his hips and straddled him.

"You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend…" I mentioned casually.

He stopped dead and a look of confusion washed over his face.

I chuckled at his response. "Freya made sure to tell me. She says her name is Aurora and she's quite beautiful."

"Oh. Shut. Up," he warned, annunciating every word with an aggravated eye roll.

He sat up slightly, feverishly pulling at my shirt. When he couldn't get it off in a timely enough manner for himself he opted to rip it off and tossed it into a heap on the floor with his. He slowly and gently ran both of his hands up my stomach and out to either side of my bra covered breasts.

"So beautiful," he whispered as he drank in every inch of my milky white skin with his eyes.

I leaned forward and covered his lips with mine. I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth and nibbled slightly. He gasped at my actions and his eyes closed. I searched his mouth, finding his tongue and sucked on it gently. He rewarded me with a loud moan from deep within his chest.

"Well it seems as though you two have made up nicely, now haven't you?"

Elijah's voice caused me to jump. I hadn't heard the door open or him walk into the room. I scrambled to find my shirt somewhere on the bed with no luck. Klaus sat up, wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me into his chest thus effectively covering me up at least somewhat.

"I take it you've forgotten your manners and how to knock before entering someone's room?" Klaus snapped though gritted teeth.

Elijah smiled and shrugged. "I didn't know you had company."

He picked me up with ease, still clutching me to his chest. He located his shirt and picked it up before handing it to me. "Here, you can put this on since your shirt well…" he cut himself off with nothing more than a devilish grin.

He set me down on my feet gently with my back facing Elijah. I pulled his shirt over my head and slid my arms into the holes. It was too big, but it was lightweight and soft feeling. The fact that it smelled like him was just a bonus.

"You can go downstairs and wait for me in the living room," Klaus suggested with a smile.

I put my head down as I passed Elijah.

"It's nice to see you again, Trish," he reiterated with a sly grin as I walked out of the room.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Klaus shrieked.

Elijah's demeanor never changed. He stood completely straight and proper in his perfect black suit with his arms crossed over his chest. "You could have told me you had company. I wasn't expecting to walk in on the scene I did."

Klaus's nostrils flared in anger. He took a deep breath before answering his brother. "You've forgotten how to knock on a door before entering someone's room?"

"This argument is pointless. It's over and done with now. I suggest you get yourself downstairs before Miss Trish disappears again," Elijah suggested before spinning on his heel and walking out of his room.

After his brother disappeared, his words sank in. He scrambled to find another shirt and get downstairs. He walked into the living room to find me sitting on the couch waiting for him. He sighed a soft sigh of relief and couldn't help but to smile.

"You're still here," he poked with a grin.

I shrugged. "I thought about bolting out the front door," I shot back with a grin of my own.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Freya's voice interrupted us. "Do you have any sort of sanctity or respect for a relationship?"

"Freya, I don't need to explain myself to anyone," Klaus retorted.

"What if Aurora…"

"What if Aurora what?" a new voice joined in.

I turned around to see a woman with dark red hair and glaring green eyes looking at me very skeptically.

"Niklaus, who is this woman?" she demanded as she nodded in my direction.

"I'm an old friend of Klaus'. I was just passing through New Orleans and I figured since it's been a century since the last time I'd seen him, I'd just stop by and say hello," I lied quickly.

"Why is she wearing your shirt?" Aurora pressed, completely ignoring me.

"Oh that was entirely my fault," Elijah chimed in. "I clumsily spilled my tea down the front of her shirt. I was going to give her one of mine but I didn't think button ups and suit jackets were quite her style. Klaus was nice enough to let her borrow one of his."

She continued to eye me skeptically. The look of pure hate was more than evident in her eyes. "Is she?"

"Yes, I'm a vampire," I answered quickly.

"You mean a hybrid vampire… Or tribrid…"

I sneered and rolled my eyes at Finn's voice.

Aurora's mouth hung open slightly. "You're like Nik?"

I just nodded.

"She's an Original, just a lot of people don't know about her," Finn continued.

I glared at him. "Finn, why don't you use your best work, stop talking, and just stand there and look pretty? I'm not an Original…"

"Easy. I am the best looking out of these fools."

"Did you sire her?" Aurora demanded.

"Yes," Klaus answered honestly.

The look on Aurora's face was a mixture of surprise, hatred, and rage. She wanted to rip my heart out and if she thought she could take me I think she would have tried. "You never told me about her Nik."

"Must have slipped my mind."

"It's just that I stayed with the family but I'm not a Mikaelson, so I never considered myself an 'Original'… And I was never a fan of titles… I preferred to just be me," I added quickly trying to cover Klaus' nonchalant response.

"So what hotel will she be staying at?" Aurora questioned, her face perking up into a fake smile, acting like I hadn't said a word again. "We can help get her bags together."

Elijah and Finn passed a look between each other. Klaus' jaw visibly tightened with irritation.

"Hotel?" he repeated.

"She's a longtime family friend… Family if you will. She'll be staying here of course," Elijah answered.

"I don't like this one bit Nik!"

"We'll you're just going to have to like it. I'm not putting her in some hotel."

Aurora's face twisted into a scowl. "Why not? Is she too good to stay at a hotel?"

"I can just stay…"

"No!" Klaus' voice boomed, cutting me off. "I said you're staying here! That's the end of this conversation!"

"Well then I'm sure you have room for one more don't you Nik dear? I can stay with you," she suggested in a sultry voice, pouting her lip.

"That won't be necessary," he answered coldly before walking away.

* * *

 **** Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals****

 _ **Author's Note :**_

 **Enjoy and thank you so much for reading!**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts on my writing.**

 **Please leave me some feedback so I can gauge how I'm doing and if I should continue the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AS I SAT OUT** in the courtyard I noticed how quiet it was, especially for it being night time but I was enjoying the peace while I could. A cool breeze was blowing which made it feel beautiful out. The brightness of the stars against the blackness of the night sky was breathtaking. I sat back in the lounge chair and stared off into space, losing myself in my own thoughts, trying to forget today's events.

"Beautiful out, isn't it?"

Klaus' voice pulled me from my thoughts. He sat down in a lounge chair next to me and stretched out before looking up to the sky. We sat side-by-side in silence for a long time.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I finally asked, turning my head just enough to see him.

He smiled at my question. "I knew that was coming…"

"You could have told me. I feel like an ass now… Not to mention a homewrecker…"

He swung his legs to the side of the chair and sat up. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. His smile was mischievous. "If the man you had been in love with your entire life… The man you had been chasing all over the world finally broke down and confessed his true feelings for you… And it turned out after all this time he felt the same way about you, would telling him that you currently had a boyfriend be the first thing to cross your mind?"

I chuckled at his answer. "No, I suppose that would be the furthest thing from my mind…"

He smiled that soft, genuine smile that I had always loved so much. It was also the most rarely seen. "So you understand my plight?"

I swung my legs to the side of my chair to face him and sat up. "If it weren't for Elijah interrupting us; we very well could have had sex Klaus. Don't you think you should have maybe stopped me before that happened though?"

"I don't think we should have stopped at all," he poked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me."

I shook my head and chuckled. "It's not like it matters now anyway…"

"Why wouldn't it matter?" he demanded as if I'd asked the most absurd question he'd ever heard.

"I believe her name is Aurora…"

He rolled his eyes and threw his head back in a mixture of agitation and frustration.

"I'm not trying to make things uncomfortable for you Klaus…"

He gave me that infamous 'Klaus' scowl.

"I was staying at a hotel… As you very well know… I could have stayed there…"

He sighed again. "I can see where this conversation is going. I don't want to argue with you about any of this. I will leave you to your thoughts."

As quickly as he had come out to me, he was gone. I leaned back against the chair again, staring off into the sky again. _It shouldn't be that difficult. I've spent the better part of my very long life fighting my feelings for him and running from him. I can't see why I couldn't continue to do the same. He has had many girlfriends along the span of our lives and I've made it through all of them, I can't see why I can't continue to do it…_

* * *

 **"** **AH THERE YOU ARE** , I've been looking for you all day."

I looked up from my book to see Klaus stride into the room. He headed straight to the bar and poured himself a drink before quickly downing it.

"Dinner will be at seven o'clock sharp tonight. Dress appropriately. Don't be late," he warned before he strode out without even a glance.

I frowned and closed my book before tossing it onto the table. I stood up and walked into the hallway. I made my way down to the living room to find Elijah reading a newspaper.

"What's with this dinner?" as I sat down on the couch next to him.

Elijah shrugged. "You know how Klaus has always enjoyed the finer things in life." He looked over at me and grinned. "Some things don't change my dear."

"Is it really necessary?"

"You've returned… Returned to the family. I do believe that's reason enough to celebrate. He isn't the only one who's happy to see you, you know?"

I reached over and hugged Elijah. He'd always been a big brother to me. "I've missed you too Elijah."

Elijah put his paper down and returned my hug. "Just promise to stick around this time," he added before letting me go.

I smiled at him sheepishly. "I'll think about it."

"I hope you think long and hard about it. It's nice to have you around again."

I nodded before standing up. "I will."

"Good," he answered simply before picking his paper back up.

I made my way back to my room. I sat on the edge of the bed as I contemplated what I would wear. I knew I hadn't brought anything remotely close to fancy with me, certainly not something to wear to one of Klaus' dinner parties. I sighed softly as I laid back on my bed. My head bumped into something hard, stabbing me in the back of my head.

 _Ouch…_ I sat up and turned around to find a large, black, glossy, box with an oversized gold bow on top. _Klaus…_ I frowned and pulled the box closer to me. There was an ivory colored envelope on top of the box with my name written across it in his perfect handwriting.

 _ **Trish**_

I opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper.

 _ **I thought you may like**_

 _ **this. See you soon..**_

 _ **Klaus**_

I tossed the paper and the envelope onto the bed before pulling the lid off of the box. I pushed the tissue paper to the sides to reveal a black garment of clothing. I pulled it out of the box and held it up. It cascaded down revealing a beautiful black dress. It had long sleeves made of black lace, around the neck, and stopping just below the bust. The body of the dress was a very soft satin material. I placed the dress down on the bed and peered back into the box. There was a pair of simple yet classy and elegant black heals under the dress. The heels were platform peep-toes and the heel and platform were encrusted with silver gems on the heel spikes.

I picked up the lid to the box and went to replace the lid when a glimpse of gold caught my eye. I reached back into the box and pulled out a much smaller black box with a gold bow on the top of it as well. As I picked up the box I could feel the soft velvet on my fingers and I knew it was a jewelry box. _Well at least he didn't go overboard…_ I thought to myself sarcastically. I opened the box and gasped. The box contained a platinum necklace with a large teardrop shaped Alexandrite gem pendant hanging from the bottom. The Alexandrite gem was enclosed in a platinum four prong setting and there was a diamond sitting above the point of the teardrop. _I'm going to kill him…_

* * *

 **THE DRESS FIT ME** like a glove. It fit snug to my arms and breasts and down through my waist but flowed loosely around my hips and legs. The dress was short, stopping just a smidge above mid-thigh. Long enough not to show off everything I had but short enough to pique interest. The top of the dress dipped into a deep "V" shape under the lace overly, highlighting my ample cleavage nicely. The necklace accented the "V" shape of the neckline beautifully. The shoes fit my feet perfectly as well. For makeup I used various shades of purples and black to create a smokey eye look to match my new necklace, lining my eyes with black eyeliner, and a generous coat of black mascara to enhance my already long lashes. For lips I went with a sheer gloss. I curled my long blonde hair into loose waves and let it hang down.

I gave myself a once over in the mirror and sighed. My legs felt unsteady and my hands were trembling slightly. _I don't know what the hell I'm nervous about… It's not like it's the first time I've ever been around these people… Calm yourself Trish…_ I took a deep breath before opening the door that lead out to the balcony that wrapped all the way around the building. Down below me I could hear talking and as I looked down I could see a long table set up in the middle of the courtyard. It was lavishly adorned with candles, flowers, soft music in the background, and the best China in typical Klaus fashion.

I began my descent silently. I could see that Klaus was standing at the head of the table chatting with members of the dinner party, an empty chair to the right of him, and then Elijah and a brunette that I wasn't familiar with. To the left of him was Aurora; much to my displeasure, Freya, and then a man I wasn't familiar with so far. Everyone looked so nice except for Aurora… She was dressed a bit over the top. She was wearing a fire engine red, strapless ball gown with a gold crown in her hair. Maybe it was just me being bias, but I thought it was too much…

It wasn't until I had gotten halfway down the stairs that I'd finally caught Klaus' attention. His eyes locked with mine and he stopped talking; his mouth hung open slightly. His attention drew the attention of the rest of the dinner party. In vampire speed, Klaus was at the bottom of the staircase with his hand outstretched to greet me. A smile spread across his lips as I placed my hand into his and stepped off the last step.

"Good evening love. You look… Beautiful…" he decided in a low, sultry voice as he devoured every inch of me hungrily with his eyes.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I answered as I took in the beautiful sight that he was. He was wearing a classic black suit with a matching black tie. He had a crisp white shirt under his jacket. His hair was immaculate and his face was clean shaven.

"I look even better with _you_ on my arm."

I smiled softly. "Thank you. And thank you for all of this… You really didn't have to… Especially the necklace. It must have been a fortune…"

He returned my soft smile. "You are most welcome. And I know I didn't have to, I wanted to. It doesn't matter what it cost. It's just money and you're worth every single penny that was spent."

"You remembered… The Alexandrite…"

"Of course I did. It's your favorite. There isn't a single thing I could ever forget about you."

His voice wrapped around me like velvet and a surge of feelings coursed through my body. The same feelings I had been fighting, trying to forget, trying to hide, denying, and running from, for the better part of my entire life. He was always able to do this to me and with such ease. I hated it. My brain stalled for any sort of reply. In that moment I wanted nothing more than to feel his arms wrapped around me and his lips on mine. _Stop it…_ I scolded myself. _He has a girlfriend and his girlfriend is here… Besides, you're not supposed to be thinking these things…_

"Come darling, shall we?"

I nodded. He interlaced his fingers with mine before we began walking to the table. He stopped at the empty chair to his right and pulled it out for me. It was then I realized we were still holding hands. I quickly pulled my hand out of his and sat down. If looks could kill, I'd be dead. Aurora's eyes were alive with fire. They bore into me like little lasers. I attempted to ignore her and her death rays the best I could.

"Good evening," Elijah greeted me.

"Hey." _And Elijah saves the day!_

"I must say, you look lovely tonight."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Don't mind her. None of us do," he offered in a hushed voice as he nodded in Aurora's direction.

"So are you going to introduce me?" I asked, quickly changing the subject and nodding towards the brunette next to him.

"Of course. Trish, this is Hayley. Hayley, this is Trish."

"Hey," Hayley greeted me with a friendly smile. "So you're the missing Original, huh?"

"Nice to meet you Hayley. No, I'm not an Original."

"You're a… Werewolf? So you're a hybrid? Like Klaus?"

"How…"

Hayley's face lit up with questions. "I'm a werewolf… I can sense it."

"Oh… Well… I'd consider myself more of a mess… It's a long story but, yes, I'm a werewolf and a vampire…" I answered not wanting to go into details. Thankfully Klaus beckoned me, pulling me from a conversation I really didn't want to have. "Excuse me."

"She's a hybrid?"

Elijah nodded. "So to speak…"

"How come she seemed so uncomfortable talking about it?"

He frowned. "Because she is."

"Why?" she pressed.

"Her story really isn't mine to tell. You understand, right?"

Hayley nodded and let it go.

"Very nice to meet you Marcel."

"No, it's nice to finally meet you. Klaus talks so much about you, I feel like I already know you," he responded with an impish smile as his eyes danced to Klaus.

"Oh does he?" I couldn't stop my lips from turning into a grin. Klaus was clearly agitated, biting his lip to keep quiet. "All good things I'm sure. I remember meeting you a few times when you were a small boy but I'm sure you don't remember that."

Marcel shook his head.

"I'm not surprised. I never stuck around long enough for you to get to know me."

"There's my sister-in-law!" a familiar voice rang out loudly, drawing everyone's attention.

"Oh my god! Rebekah!"

She rushed towards me with outstretched arms and I rushed towards her, meeting her in the middle. We embraced, squealing like two little school girls.

"Oh my god! I cannot believe you're really here!" she squealed, rocking me from side to side.

"Ahem…"

Rebekah pulled away from me to see Aurora standing there and her smile faded. "Yes?"

"Surely when you say sister-in-law you were referring to me, right?"

"Obviously not," Rebekah snapped with an eye roll.

"Pardon?" Aurora pressed, irritated greatly by her answer.

"Obviously not if I went running to her, hugged her, all while saying there's my sister-in-law… I would think it would be self-explanatory that I was talking about her and not _you_."

"Rebekah…" I warned softly.

"No, I'm not going to hold my tongue any longer! Let's face it, we all know my brother is in love with you; I'm the only one with balls enough to say it! She's the one he's chased literally all over the world for the last century plus in the hopes of changing her mind. He'll always love her. You on the other hand, were simply a means to pass the time… To distract him from the loneliness…"

"Rebekah…" I warned again, louder this time.

Klaus, Marcel, and Freya had made their way over to us and were observing our conversation. Elijah, Hayley, Finn, and Kol on the other hand decided to take in the fireworks from the table.

"What happened to your 'us girls have got to stick together' thing?" I reminded her.

"We do, just not with her," she answered with a shrug.

"Rebekah, come on," Freya finally interjected.

"No Freya, you come on! You hate her too! You've been doing locater spells on Trish for the last month trying to find her even though Klaus only asked you once!"

Freya's eyes grew wide with shock. "Well I…"

Rebekah turned her attention to me. "He asked her do try and locate you earlier this month… When she couldn't find you, he let it go, presumably because he couldn't take the heartbreak of another disappointment surrounding you. But Freya here continued to do locater spells trying to find you until she finally did. Do you think Elijah found you by some sort of coincidence? Of course not! Freya saw you were here and she sent Elijah to talk to you. She thought Elijah would produce better results of attempting to get you to come back to the compound rather than just sending Klaus straightaway. When conversation didn't go as planned with Elijah, he came back and mentioned to Klaus you'd been located. Did you think Klaus knew exactly where to go to find you at the hotel? Of course not! Elijah followed you, came back, and then told Klaus who then showed up in your hotel room! And why did all this occur? Because Freya hates Aurora just as much as I do, I'm just the only one who will say it!"

"You did?" I asked, looking at Freya, surprised by the revelation because of the cold response I had gotten from her when I arrived.

Freya looked uncomfortable with the conversation. "Well… Yeah… I did…"

"Why?" I pressed.

"I know my brother… I know where his heart is… The same place it has been his entire life. I love my brother… I want him to be happy… Truly happy… You're where he's happy. You've always made him happy. It hurt me to see my brother hurt… To see my brother never truly happy about anything… That's why I did it."

"You went to her hotel room?" Aurora shrieked. "And she already was staying at a hotel before you insisted she stay here? And I'm sure everything about that story I was told was a complete lie!"

"Yes. He Did." Rebekah confirmed with a wicked smile, annunciating every word.

"Are you really going to let them talk to me like that?" Aurora wailed, snapping her attention to Klaus, her eyes ablaze with anger.

Klaus frowned and shrugged. "They are my sisters you know? I can't be expected to not take my sisters side."

"Klaus…" she growled through. "You have one chance to do the right thing, to take your girlfriend's side and put your sister and that thing in their places before I walk out that door. If I walk out that door, so help me god, I will not be coming back because I don't have to take this! I'm a beautiful woman… Any man would be lucky to have me and the list of men who do is very long! I could replace you in a heartbeat!"

"You could replace me?" Klaus repeated with a scoff, indignantly. "Then go on, do it. Pick one from your list."

I'm almost certain if she thought she could make it through Klaus, who was now standing in front of me, and she thought she could take me that my heart would be in her hands. She was on fire. There was no mistaking the look of pure, unbridled, hatred on her face as she glared at me. With one last huff, she spun on her heals and took off out of the compound.

"Klaus… I'm so sorry… I didn't mean for this to happen… I honestly didn't come here to ruin your life although it seems contrary to that. I'll go talk to her," I apologized. "I'll fix this…"

I made it two steps beyond Klaus before someone grabbed my arm, stopping me in my tracks. I turned around to see him holding onto my arm.

"Don't," he said simply.

"But I…"

"No," he said, cutting me off. "It's not necessary. In fact you just proved what I already knew. She threatened to walk away… She did walk away and I felt no urge to go after her or to stop her. I have everything I've ever wanted right here."

I frowned and sighed. "Klaus…"

"What? It's the truth."

"You know we'll never work…" I reminded him in a whisper.

"Why won't we?" he demanded, still holding me by the arm.

"We never do…"

He frowned in displeasure of my answer.

"It's the truth, we don't. It's our pattern… We go along for a little while and we'll get along just fine and then one of us, usually you, will say something asshole-ish and piss the other off. Then we fight… And when we fight, it's not good and you know it."

"A little argument now that then is healthy," he argued.

"We don't have just 'little arguments' Klaus. We've laid waste to entire villages because we were at each other. We don't just have minor disagreements, we go to all-out war with each other. We are vicious to each other. Do you really think prudent for me to stay here with you and destroy this? All of this… This isn't just some village Klaus, this is a city. A grand city that you've worked so hard to build… To mold… To create what you have here… Do you really want us to destroy what you've built here because we can't leave well enough alone?"

He sighed loudly and pulled me into him. He cupped my face with his hands. "Let's not talk or think about this. Just… Just give me tonight… Please?" he pleaded.

I was no match for him. I knew I couldn't tell him no even though my head was screaming 'leave' my heart wouldn't allow it. He had me completely transfixed. I couldn't think clearly so I just nodded my head, agreeing with him.

He smiled that knee weakening smile that I loved. "Good."

* * *

 **** Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals****

 _ **Author's Note :**_

 **Enjoy and thank you so much for reading!**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts on my writing.**

 **Please leave me some feedback so I can gauge how I'm doing and if I should continue the story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AFTER WHAT TURNED OUT** to be a lovely dinner I found myself sitting by one of the fire pits with Hayley.

"I didn't mean to offend you earlier…" Hayley finally spoke after a long silence.

"Oh, no worries. You didn't offend me."

"I'm just a… Nosey person," she confessed with a half-smile.

I chuckled. "I think we all are every now and then."

"I noticed you don't wear a daylight ring like Elijah. How come?"

I looked down at my hands mindlessly. "Oh... I'm like Klaus. The werewolf in me protects me from the sun and the vampire in me protects me from the moon."

"How so?" Hayley posed.

"Well, being part werewolf keeps me from burning in the sun and being a vampire keeps me from phasing into a wolf every full moon."

Hayley nodded impressed. "Do you phase at all?"

"I can... I'm in total control of my phasing though. I can phase whenever I want to and for however long I wish," I explained.

"That must be so nice," she commented almost wistfully. " So… How did you get sucked into this crazy family?" she continued quickly.

This was a conversation I really didn't want to have but I knew it was inevitable. Hayley was a curious person, I could tell that before her confession. I knew she had no malicious intent with her question, so I swallowed my pride and decided to answer her.

"Well… I knew the Mikaelson's since we were all still human. We grew up together. My village butted up against their village. My mother was a witch and my father was a werewolf. My parents had a hard time conceiving, so when my mother finally got pregnant with me, my father was sure I was a boy. He had so many plans for me. He was going to teach his son how to hunt, how to build, how to survive, how to provide… Everything. He was sure his son was going to become the alpha. Imagine his disappointment when I was born and he learned I was a girl."

Hayley nodded, taking everything in.

"He hated me. He resented me with every fiber of his being. He told our entire community and pack that I wasn't his child. He made sure I was ostracized… Not only by him but by our entire community. My mother decided she didn't want me to know about my heritage. She wanted me to live a 'normal' life. She didn't want me to know that she was a witch and my father was a werewolf let alone to tell me I was also. She felt as though she was protecting me. As I grew, my father's hate for me grew and I became the subject of his rage. I would go and disappear in the woods to escape him. That's how I met them. Klaus and Elijah were playing in the woods one day and we ran into each other. We just clicked. The more time we spent together the more protective Elijah and Klaus grew of me, more so Klaus."

"I see."

"Elijah was like my big brother from the first day," I continued. "I think Klaus knew how broken I was and I knew how broken he was and that created a strong bond between us. We knew each other's pain, we just didn't speak of it. Anyways, our houses were so close that I could see Klaus' room from my bedroom window. We would put a candle in our windows to signal to the other to meet in the woods. One day, when we were older; I think I might have been twenty-one; I had gone missing. Klaus burned a candle in his window for two days straight and I had not showed up. On the third day of my disappearance, he finally decided he was going to go find out where I was. He and Elijah made their way through the woods to my house. They examined around the house carefully, and found nothing. Klaus finally decided to peer in the window, and that's when he found me…"

Klaus and Elijah had made their way back to us and they were listening to me recall my painful story. He sat down next to me and sild his arm around me, pulling me close to him. He reached across his body with his other hand and rubbed my leg softly. Elijah took a seat next to Hayley silently. He hated the retelling of our story as much as I did.

"I was nearly dead… My father had beaten me almost to death and left me for dead. He and my mother took off. I had been lying there in a pool of my own blood for days. Klaus and Elijah kicked in the door to get me. Klaus scooped me up and carried me back to their mother. Luckily for me, she took me in and nursed me back to health."

"He stayed at her bedside for nearly three weeks. He wouldn't leave her," Elijah added.

Klaus remained silent, staring down at his hand on my leg as he continued to stroke my leg soothingly.

I nodded in agreement with Elijah. "After I had recovered, that's when Esther decided to tell me about my heritage… Minus the werewolf part. She begun to work with me… Teach me things… How to work with my powers… A few months later and I was doing advanced spells with ease. Esther would gush how proud of me she was… For the first time in my life someone was proud of me… After Henrik died… That's when everything fell apart. When Esther changed them into vampires, she didn't change me. She told me she would change me after them; that she wanted to wait until after my twenty-second birthday to change me… She said it would be my birthday present."

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly in preparation of the next chapter. Klaus squeezed me gently, silently reassuring me to continue.

"After Klaus' change and after his triggering of his werewolf curse… That's when everything came unhinged. He begged and pleaded with me to go with them when they left but I didn't want to leave. That was the only semblance of home I'd ever had and I didn't want to give it up even though I knew I couldn't stay there. He kept telling me he wanted me to stay with him… With my family… So we could keep each other safe, so he could keep me safe, but I refused. It was then he saw the necklace around my neck. It was the same one his mother had given him to suppress his werewolf curse. He ripped it from my neck and explained to me what I really was and how his mother had given him the same necklace. Mine had been given to me by my mother. I assume my father had gone to Esther because he knew of Klaus being the son of a fellow pack member and had her fashion me one when she made his to ensure I would never make the change. I backed Klaus into a corner. He knew they were leaving and had to but he didn't want to leave me behind. He had to know I'd be safe so he did the only thing he knew to do and he turned me. He saw me through the transition into a vampire and thus triggering of my werewolf curse before they left… Albeit begrudgingly."

"So you're not a hybrid, you're really a tribrid," Hayley asked as she connected the dots to my life.

I nodded. "Technically yes…"

"Wow… Please continue," Hayley urged.

"After a few years Klaus came back to get me. He told me he was taking me with him and there wasn't anything I could do about it and it wasn't negotiable. Naturally I refused, but he would have none of it. That night I pretended to concede. I waited patiently for my opportunity and the first chance I got when his back was turned, I bolted, thus beginning our grandiose game of immortal and eternal hide-and-seek."

Klaus and Elijah both chuckled at my last comment.

I turned my head slightly to look at him. "I'll give him credit, he's a persistent bastard."

He shrugged and grinned. "What can I say? When I want something, I want it."

"I went through a long phase of resentment. I resented my mother for never sticking up for me… For abandoning me when I needed her the most… My father for never accepting me… For resenting me so much… For never loving me… I resented Esther for turning them… I resented Klaus for turning me. It took me awhile to come to terms with everything and accept that this was my life now." I paused for a moment to gather myself. "So anyway, back to our game of hide-and-seek; he came close to catching me quite a few times. More than I'd like to admit and more than he knows especially after I'd made my way back to the states and stayed here. It was our pattern though. I'd go for a stretch where he couldn't find me and then bam, there he was. Sometimes he'd bring me back kicking and screaming, other times I'd go easily. Sometimes I think I wanted him to find me. It was easier to stay with them. It always felt like home with them but I'm so damn stubborn… So I'd stay with him for a while, until one of us pissed the other off and then we'd end up in an all-out war with each other. Other times I'd just run away when I was given a moment of no supervision. This last time, I remember as clear as a bell. It was only maybe five years ago; I was in Texas at the time. By this time my practicing witch skills were rusty? Yeah, we'll go with rusty. Being part vampire and part werewolf kind of negates the need for magic… I had stopped caring at that time in my life as well. I'd become reckless. I stopped trying to hide from Freya's locater spells… I was tired of running… Tired of never having anywhere to call home, not having any family, and I knew I had two to three years in any given place until he'd find me. I had only been in Texas for a year and there was this huge four day fair. I'd made myself some friends, human friends who didn't know my secret, and we decided to attend the event. I was sitting there and he'd caught my eye. I thought he was hot," I recalled with a chuckle. "His back was to me… I was going to go introduce myself but something made me decide to wait. Then he turned around… I remember the panic."

"Are you serious?" Klaus demanded.

I nodded. "I quickly explained to my friends I had seen a recent ex and wanted to get away, that I just couldn't face him yet. We immersed ourselves into the crowd and made a break for the front gates. Once we got to the gates, low and behold, there was Klaus scanning faces. Luckily for me he'd gotten a phone call and whoever called him decided to get into an argument with him. He got so engrossed in his argument I was able to slip out the gates undetected."

"I knew you were close! I knew it! I thought I saw you that day, I remember! I searched that entire dreadful fairgrounds for you, and when I couldn't find you inside, I figured you had to leave sometime so I'd catch you there."

"It was probably Aurora you were arguing with," Elijah poked with a mischievous grin.

Klaus glared at him.

"I was out of Texas in an hour," I continued with a laugh. "Eventually I ended up in Arkansas. There I made a few friends of the vampire variety and one of them knew of Lucian and his plan. He told me what Lucian was trying to concoct and that he was coming for Klaus… I decided I was getting the hell out of there. I didn't want any parts of whatever's coming. The plan was to head somewhere north… Maybe New York or something but somehow I ended up here…"

"Wow… That's quite the story…" Hayley remarked, blinking slowly as she processed everything. "I'm so sorry you had to endure all that when you were a child… No one should ever have to go through that… As a child or as an adult. That is really just terrible… How a parent could ever treat their own that way… I could never…"

I nodded. For some strange reason I felt lighter, like a weight has been lifted off my chest. Telling Hayley my story… My whole story… It was almost therapeutic.

"Yes well on a lighter note, I would love for you to dance with me," Klaus offered, his eyes gleamed with hope.

I chuckled softly.

"No laughing. Come," he ordered as he stood up, extending his hand to me.

 _Oh well… Screw it… I'm tired… I'm tired of running… I'm tired of fighting… Whatever happens happens…_

I smiled up at him as I placed my hand in his. He gently pulled me up to my feet before leading me away from Hayley and Elijah. When he found a suitable spot, he spun me around before pulling me into him. He slid his left arm around my waist and I wrapped my right arm around his neck. Our free hands found each other and we interlaced our fingers. He pulled our interlaced hands up to rest on his chest as we swayed back and forth to the soft music. I rested my head on his shoulder, enjoying the freedom I finally felt after far too long.

"I expected you to put up a fight," he half joked.

I shrugged as I lifted my head to look at him. "I thought I'd try something different this time."

"I like it," he answered with a laugh. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Where do we go from here?" he asked softly.

I tilted my head up to look at him. "Do we have to do this right now?"

He shrugged. "Is there a better time to do this?"

"Any night other than tonight. Why don't we just enjoy tonight and worry about everything else tomorrow?"

He nodded and smiled a warm smile down at me. "Tomorrow then."

I put my head back down on his shoulder, smiling softly to myself. We swayed to the music together in a comfortable silence. _Maybe being home isn't so bad after all,_ I thought to myself.

* * *

 **** Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals****

 _ **Author's Note**_ _ **:**_

 **Enjoy and thank you so much for reading!**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts on my writing.**

 **Please leave me some feedback so I can gauge how I'm doing and if I should continue the story!**


End file.
